Death Note: BB x L- Boyfriend!
by TheShadowKiller
Summary: L comes face to face with Beyond Birthday again but what happenes when L messes with BB by saying Light was his boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

walked through the hotel hallway. He unlocked the handcuffs attached to Light while he was asleep to take a walk. Sleeping isn't something he likes to do. He suspected he was alone when the sound of footsteps made him jump slightly. He turned to see something quickly move around the corner. Was someone...following him?Beyond Birthday was hiding behind a corner "that was close" he mumbled to himself as he looked around the corner  
"Who's there?" L muttered, slightly afraid when he heard a whisperBeyond Birthday thought for a bit 'if I come out he might put me in jail or an insane asylm, and if I don't he might come over' he slowly walked around the corner "Hello Lawli-pop" he said looking up  
L shuddered. "Why are you following me?"  
"that doesn't matter" Beyond Birthday said with a chuckle "Um..Yes it does" L said with a frown "why are you scared, Lawli-pop~?" BB asked walking towards L  
"Stop calling me that And I'm not scared." "you act like it and why it's cute" BB said with a smile "I just didn't expect to see 'you' here.." L backed away, not wanting to get too close to whatever BB was"no one would" BB pointed out and walked closer to L  
"I-I should get back to bed before Light notices I'm gone." L started to walk back to the room."who's Light?!" BB asked getting a little jelouseL thought he would take this chance to have a little fun. "My boyfriend." L chimed with a smile, opening the door."were is he?!" BB asked "I'm going to kill him!" he yelled getting his knife out  
"NO!" L pushed the knife down carefully, keeping his distance and came back outside the room, shutting the door. "What do you even want?""he better leave you alone! and I just wanted to see you" BB said putting the knife away"Leave me alone? What if I want to be around him?"  
"now why would you want that?" BB asked with a glare that could kill "BECAUSE I JUST TOLD YOU HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!" L yelled before covering his own mouth, realising how loud he slowly took the knife out again "fool me once that's fine but dare to say that again and I will happily kill your 'boyfriend' got it?" he asked  
L swallowed hard, looking BB straight in his gleaming red eyes before nodding quickly"good boy" he said and kissed L's cheek while putting the knife awayL gingerly touched his cheek with a confused expression. "Why are you here?""I told you!" BB said still a little mad about the Light thing"Why would you want to see me?!Im really busy with the investigation, okay? I don't have time for your little games.""do you really think I would interfear with your work? why do you think I broke in at about 3am?" BB asked with a smirk  
"H-how do you know I wasn't busy when you got here!"BB was really starting to mess with L's head"L...it's 3am...and you are were handcuffed to someone who sleeps...you wouldn't be busy" BB rolled his eyes "How did you know we were handcuffed together?" L narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.  
"I had to wait until no one was around and ended up seeing you's" BB explained with a smirk"What's so important that you need to come follow me in the middle of the night?" "just wanted to see MY lawli-pop" BB smiled  
"I'm not yours" L said through gritted teeth, reaching for the door handle."yes you are" BB said and kissed L "all mine"L blushed and turned around, pushing BB away by the chest harshly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"why?" BB asked with a frown  
"Y-YOU JUST IRRITATE ME, OKAY?!" L yelled before turning around to see Light in the doorway, the chain handcuffed to his wrist dragging on the ground. "What are you doing?" Light asked suspiciously. "Who's this?!" "who's that?!" BB asked unaware this was Light(Imagay)  
"Um..This is Light.." L bit his lip, unsure how this would end BB smirked and took out the knife without L seeing"I was just out here going for a walk when-" L stopped and opened his eyes wide when he saw what BB was about to do  
"Light there are sertian things that you shouldn't take because who knows what will happen?" BB said"What are you talking about?Who are you?" Light backed away  
"my name is not important to you and I'm talking about L" BB said and walked upto Light L pushed BB back. "Stop. You'll regret it.""how would I?" BB asked raising an eyebrow"Because I'll...I'll kill you." "good one Lawli-pop but you don't have the gut to kill me" BB chuckled  
"I don't?" L asked "no you don't" BB kissed L's cheek again  
'"STOP DOING THAT!" L was getting furious "nope because you're cute when you blush" BB said and put the knife to Light's neck  
'What can I do to get you not to do that?!" L couldn't let Light die. He's suspected of being Kira and him dying would ruin the investigation."why don't you want me to do it? why do you love him?!" "It's not that! I don't!" L shouted before seeing the hurt look on Lights face"no...you love him...not me...!" BB yelled as tears started running down his cheeks  
"I-I DO LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" "you're lying..." BB mumbled truly hurt. L, without thinking, pressed his lips against BB's. He didn't know what else to do BB kissed back and dropped the knife


	2. Chapter 2

BB X L - BOYFRIEND PT 2

AN: HEY, I finally got another chapter XD enjoy!  
don't own this anime or the characters

L, the greatest detective loves me and is kissing me, nothing could beat this, nothing.

Light watched in shock as L and BB kissed, they soon broke apart to much of the two's disappointment. "Light, you may go back to bed, I have much to discus with B" L said and walked into the living area with his new Boyfriend.

"L...?" BB asked and sat on the couch in his normal L fashion

"Yes, Beyond? L asked and sat with B on the green couch, holding his hand loosely "do you really love me? or were you lying?" B asked biting his lip with his head down staring at his skinny knees.

"Of course I love you, I have ever since Wanny's house" L said with one of his rare smiles that B likes so much. B happily returned the smile and gave L a peck on the lips "I love you too" he muttered against L's lips.

L and B cuddled for a while until L asked B a question that really needed answered. "B, will you stop killing people? for me?" the question made B freeze in shock, 'how do I answer such a question?' B thought to himself before answering. "I...I don't know, L" he answered honestly, he wanted to stop for his precious L but it had become an addiction, some are addicted to smoking, cutting well, he was addicted to killing.

"What do you mean you don't know?" L asked a little hurt, I mean, anyone would be hurt if their lover said they didn't know if they would stop killing for you. "I...It's an addiction, I can't stop...Not even for you...Sorry L" B confessed, once again, looking at his knees.

L gasped softly and hugged B "I'm sorry" he said, showering BB's face with small kisses. B hugged back quietly crying into L's shoulder "I-I'll try, I promise!" he sobbed.

L comforted BB until the crying had stopped, "I'm really going to try" BB said looking up into his boyfriends dark eyes that were filled with so much emotion, this made L smile "I know, my love" he mumbled and they shared another sweet kiss.

In the morning they woke on the same couch they had been on when they were promising they loved each other and B said he would try to stop killing. Beyond looked up to see Misa looking down at him.

"What?" Beyond asked with a groan as he hid his face in L's neck

"who is that?" Misa asked Light with a puzzled look on her face, "Beyond Birthday, L's new boyfriend" Light said watching as L and BB slowly got up and into their normal sitting position.

"Hello everyone, this is Beyond Birthday, he will be staying with me from now on, Okay?" L explained to everyone in the room as he took a hold of Beyond's hand giving it a squeeze "really?" B asked looking at L, getting a nod of approval.


	3. Chapter 3

BB x L Boyfriend?! pt 3!

AN: yey part three! I would like to thank all who reads it and reviews :DD I dont own death note

Everyone seemed to agree that B would be staying, well, everyone but Light. "He's a killer!" Light protested as L drank his cup of tea filled with sugar, of course. "He said he would try to stop" L replied camly as light continued to rant about B.

Beyond Birthday walked into the room "you know you could just say it to my face..." he muttered then quickly added "Light Timophy Imagay" with a chuckle he sat down.

"what was that?" Light asked looking at Beyond "well your name is Light Timophy Yagami, and Yagami spelt backwards is Imagay" B explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. "How do you know my middle name?!" Light asked, still yelling

"A guess?" Beyond said, which was more of a question, and took a hold of L's hand. "I'm guessing I am correct, am I?" he asked looking up to Light who was roughly 3 feet away from him. "Well...Yes, but no one could get it correct first try!" Light protested, which just made Beyond shrug "oh, but I did" he muttered underhis breath.

Light sighed and walked out the room, which just made Beyond chuckle. "He doesn't know about your eyes..." L thought aloud. He was a little startled when he heard a voice say "No he doesn't my Lawli-pop".

That night when L was working on the Kira case while everyone else was sleeping he heard the door open, he of course thought nothing of it, it was probally Light getting a drink or going to the bathroom. L continued to ignor it up until he heard someone sit right next to him.

"I'm sorry L" as soon as he heard that he slowly looked beside him to see Beyond Birthday covered in blood "I-I tried not to...I Just-" Beyond couldn't finish the sentence he just looked down. L looked at B "You killed someone...That's where you were..." he muttered quietly.

"I'm so sorry L, I tried-!" B was cut off with a sweet kiss on the lips "I forgive you, love" L mumbled agienst B's lips and they kissed again. They sat talking for a while until L said "you need a room, you cant sleep on the couch...I'll tell Wateri(sp? xD) in the morning".

For the rest of the night B and L worked on the Kira case even though B _knew_ Light is Kira, he had told L many times that night but L would say everytime 'I need proof, I strongly think he is Kira though'. This reply would always annoy Beyond, if you think you know who it is why not arrest him and get it over with?!

L and B's talking was interupted by Light turning the light on, his eyes widening when he saw B "he killed someone didn't he?!" Light yelled pointing at B "I could say the same thing to you" B said pointing to the TV that showed the news saying Kira had killed another prissioner.

B and Light argued for roughly an hour before L decided to speak up "He tried not to, Light, B can you please go take a shower?" L asked B and told Light. B nodded and ran to the bathroom shouting "FUCK YOU LIGHT TIMOPHY IMAGAY" and quickly locked the bathroom door laughing.


End file.
